naruto forbid-an scroll
by macca123
Summary: Naruto gets a scroll with forbid-an jutsu in and leaves the village to learn all the jutsu inside
1. naruto leaves

It's a lovely day in the hidden leaf village nice and quiet until a little bland boy runs havoc among the people of the leaf. "Get down from there, stop that, what a troublesome boy" people are shouting at the boy as he paints on the hokage monument. "Hokage there is a problem" a ninja says this with worry "is it Naruto again" he sighs "yes it is he is painting on the monument".

10 minutes later Naruto is at the academy getting scolded buy Iruka sensei "Naruto you should get practicing for the test tomorrow and not fooling around" says the angry Iruka. Naruto is not affected by this and just nodded at his teacher "now all of you go home and train for tomorrow it's a big day and get some rest class dismiss".

The day of the test comes and half of the class have done there test all have past and the next half are ready. Iruka shouts name after name to do there test then "Naruto Uzimaki" Naruto stand and follows Iruka into the test room he is also with Mizuki sensei. Naruto completes the first 2 tests but his worst come up "now Naruto please make 3 clones" Naruto gets in his position and produces a sick clone.

"Sorry Naruto but you fail come and try next year" Naruto growls and runs off. 10 minutes later Naruto is on the hokage monument sulking then Mizuki sensei comes and sits next to Naruto. "Hey Naruto you still upset about the test" he says with a comforting tone. "Ye what's it to you" "well there is also another way to pass" "really how tell me" he says with excitement.

"Don't tell anyone but you must steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it and then hand me the scroll here are the details on this paper read them and you will pass". So Naruto meets Mizuki sensei at battle field 44 with the big scroll and he has learnt the shadow clone jutsu.

An hour earlier "hokage the forbidden scroll has been taken by Naruto" a panicked ninja says in the hokage office "set out search party for Naruto" he says this with concern in his voice. Back at field 44 Naruto is about to hand the scroll over but Iruka intrudes and tell Naruto to not hand him the scroll.

Naruto jumps back and Iruka stands in front of Naruto "what do want with the scroll" Iruka has an angry tone "first why protect that demon he is a fox that will kill us all" Iruka throws kunai and says "never speak of that". Naruto has a confused face "oh he doesn't well you see Naruto you are the nine tails and you are also the reason why Iruka has no parents" his grin gets bigger in each word.

"Is that true sensei" "yes it is Naruto but you are not a demon the thing inside you is so don't blame yourself Naruto". Mizuki throws kunai and hits Iruka in the jest Naruto cry's and shouts Iruka sensei "Naruto don't let him get the scroll run" he has pain in his voice. Naruto puts on his angry face and gets in an unknown position.

SHADOW CLOWN JUTSU then thousands of Naruto's surrounded Mizuki, Mizuki panicked and tried to run but all the Naruto's beat the living heal out of him. "Don't ever heart my sensei again" Naruto was serious for ones. "You ok Iruka sensei" "ye fine Naruto thank you" "no problem" chuckles come from Naruto and decay when he sees Iruka cry.

"What's up Iruka" "nothing am just happy that you past" a smile goes across Iruka's face. "Wait what" "here Naruto" Iruka takes off his head band and puts it on Naruto. "Let's go we need to take the scroll back" "am sorry Iruka I can't see ye".

Iruka wakes up in a bed in the hospital with the hokage next to him "hokage where am I" "you are in a hospital" "where is Naruto" "sigh he is not in the village anymore he ran off with the scroll" he has concern in his voice. "What why" Iruka's concern level rises "read this" the hokage hands Iruka a piece of paper.

Dear Iruka, hokage I am leaving the village with the scroll to learn all the jutsu in side and learn other jutsu on the road I promise I will protect this scroll with my life and only I will read from it so don't worry. I will come back eventually and give the scroll back thanks for everything and be ready old man when I get back your title will be mine from Naruto.

2 ambo black ops come in the room "what should we do sir" the left one got straight to it "put Naruto as an A rank criminal". "WOW wait he is only a child" concern came from Iruka "yet he defeated a jonien with one jutsu he might learn more jutsu from the scroll". "But he won't hurt anyone" I know but we need the scroll back end of story" the hokage got a bit upset.


	2. naruto returns

Naruto returns

A year has passed since Naruto left the village and he is walking in the town he is currant lee staying in the hidden mist. He is staying in an apartment and working in a ramen shack witch he gets paid well and free ramen. He has mastered most of the scroll's jutsu but still needs to master the rest he walks to his apartment but on the way he sees an old guy peeking in the girls hot springs.

"Hey old man stop peeking would ye!" Naruto also protects the villagers from any fret. "Shush would ye kid am doing research" he has a grin on his face "HOW IS PEEKING RESEARCH" the old man disappears and reappears behind Naruto. Naruto jumps forward and looks at the old man "so you're a ninja huh" "oh yes I am I am one of the leafs legendary san Nin Jiraiya the name" he stands in a weird pose.

"Never herd of ye old man" Naruto has a rebellious tone "Jiraiya looks at his head Pease "so you're from the leaf to huh and it looks like you're a ninja to". "Ye what of it" Naruto seems angry "well I wonna see what ye got or are you on a mission" Jiraiya grins. "No I don't work or live in the leaf no more" Naruto pouts "HUH why you get kicked out" "no it's not like that you see I left because of what I was".

Naruto and Jiraiya head back to Naruto's place to talk about what happened "so why did you leave kid" "well every one hated me and I didn't know why and someone told me if I stole a certain scroll I could pass a test in ninja school". "Ye then what" Jiraiya doesn't look happy "so I stole the scroll that had forbidden jutsu in, then my teacher stopped me and then the other guy told something".

"What he tell ye kid" Jiraiya had a concerned look "he told me why people hated me he said that I had the kyuubi inside me. So I beat the guy up my teacher I knocked out took the scroll to learn it and then go back". "But kid that's a crime" Jiraiya stud up "I left the hokage a note saying I would return the scroll and I would protect it and only I would read from it".

Jiraiya then realised that he was the son of the fourth hokage "so you're the nine tails container huh well kid get packing" Jiraiya grins "huh why" "because me and you are going on the road the train from now on you're my student. Naruto stud up and shouted "WOW really why" "I don't know kid but I see something in ye so come on get packing".

So Naruto got his stuff and pot the scroll on his back and head out with Jiraiya "hay aren't you scared of me" Naruto was confuse. "What no way you're a kid and you not the nine tails you're the container so I don't need to worry" Naruto smiled and nodded and they set off.

It's been 3 years and the hidden leaf is nice and quiet without Naruto but also boring "so you doing the chunin exams kiba" "hell ye I am Choji are you" kiba has lots of excitement today since his class can finely do the chunin exams Choji simple nods and continues walking. Meanwhile at the main gate 2 guards are talking about the chunin exams until a spiky blond boy walks through the gates witch make the guards tremble.

"Is that hew I think it is" the guard says in fear "we need to report this" so the guard rush off to the hokage office. Naruto continues to walk through the village, all the people see who it is and tremble and run off. Naruto continues to walk until he is stopped by 2 AMBU soldiers "Naruto Uzimaki you are to go to the hokage he wishes to speak to you".

"Oh good I was on my way to see him any way" a grin goes on his face, the 2 AMBU rush off as Naruto walks to the hokage tower. Naruto arrives at the office and knocks on the door "come in" says an old voice Naruto walks in "yo old man" "why hello Naruto so have you come back for good". "Yes I have old man and hear this is your" Naruto places a big scroll on the table "so did you learn well Naruto".

"Why yes I did and I also got a sensei on the way to teach me more jutsu" Naruto grins "that's good to hear, so what are you going to do now Naruto" "I don't know go on missions get money buy a place I guess". "Well I better take you off the bingo book haven't I" "oh please do oh and how have you been old man" "I have been fine Naruto just worried about you over the years" "well am back now so don't worry"

"Oh and Naruto hear" the hokage chucks some keys at Naruto. "What's this" "your new home go check it out" hokage smiles "thanks old man" Naruto runs off and looks up his new place and then heads for his favourite ramen shack. He orders beef ramen and waits for it wiles he waits he says his hellos to the owner and his daughter "it's done" Naruto's face widens. "Man its bin so long" "it has been long hasn't it Naruto" Naruto turns round to find Iruka smiling


End file.
